A voz da consciência: Alguns estiveram dispostos a dar sua vida
thumb|left|400pxG. Edward Reid A palavra consciência não aparece no Velho Testamento, mas seu conceito é evidente em todo ele. Quando Adão e Eva pecaram esconderam-se da “presença do Senhor Deus” (Gênesis 3:8). Sua consciência trabalhou. Quando Davi fez o recenseamento de Israel contra o conselho de Deus, “o coração doeu a Davi” (II Samuel 24:10), isto é, sua consciência atuou. O Novo Testamento usa o termo consciência 31 vezes. Paulo enfatizava a necessidade de se manter a consciência limpa diante de Deus e procurava pessoalmente “ter uma consciência sem ofensa tanto para com Deus como para com os homens” (Atos 24:16). Ellen White define consciência como “a voz de Deus ouvida em meio ao conflito das paixões humanas. Quando resistida, o Espírito de Deus é entristecido”.1 Ela aconselha: “O Senhor requer que obedeçamos a voz do dever... e ouçamos a voz da consciência sem negociação ou compromisso, para que seus apelos não cessem.”2 Exemplos de consciência ativa A Bíblia e a história são plenas em exemplos de homens e mulheres que obedeceram ou desafiaram a própria consciência. “Como pois faria eu este grande mal e pecaria contra Deus?”, disse José ao resistir às investidas sedutoras da mulher de Potifar (Gênesis 39:9). Todas as iguarias da mesa do rei não puderam induzir Daniel a ir contra sua decisão. Por outro lado, uma consciência traída repetidamente e embotada por comprometimentos e ineptidão moral levou Herodes a uma condição onde “suas percepções morais se tinham rebaixado mais e mais em razão de sua vida licenciosa”.3 João Huss estava pronto a morrer antes que violar sua consciência. “A que erros”, disse ele, “renunciarei eu? Não me julgo culpado de nenhum. Invoco a Deus para testemunhar que tudo que escrevi e preguei foi feito com o fim de livrar almas do pecado e perdição; e, portanto, muito alegremente confirmarei com meu sangue a verdade que escrevi e preguei”.4 Martinho Lutero demonstrou a força da consciência na Dieta de Worms. As autoridades, com todo o seu poder e pompa, formularam uma simples pergunta a Lutero: “Retratar-te-ás ou não?” A resposta do reformador foi um apelo à Palavra de Deus e à sua própria consciência: “A menos que assim submetam minha consciência pela Palavra de Deus, não posso retratar-me e não me retratarei, pois é perigoso a um cristão falar contra a consciência. Aqui permaneço, não posso fazer outra coisa; Deus queira ajudar-me. Amém.”5 A assembléia toda ficou em suspense por um momento. Não podiam crer que uma pessoa estivesse disposta a arriscar sua vida para enfrentar os poderosos da igreja e do estado. Mais tarde, muitos líderes vieram ver Lutero em sua câmara. “Muitos havia que não faziam qualquer tentativa de ocultar sua simpatia por Lutero. Ele era visitado por príncipes, condes, barões e outras pessoas de distinção, tanto leigas como eclesiásticas... Mesmo os que não tinham fé em suas doutrinas, não podiam deixar de admirar aquela altiva integridade que o levou a afrontar a morte de preferência a violar a consciência.”6 Os Pais Peregrinos não vieram dar às costas da América buscando riqueza ou fama. “Foi o desejo de liberdade de consciência que inspirou os peregrinos a suportar as agruras e riscos das selvas e lançar, com a bênção de Deus, nas praias da América, o fundamento de uma poderosa nação.”7 Mais recentemente, Martin Luther King, Jr. tornou-se o guardião da consciência de nossos tempos, ao sustentar o princípio bíblico da dignidade humana e realizar o sonho abrigado pela constituição dos Estados Unidos, de que todas as pessoas foram criadas iguais. Por que Martin Luther King, Jr. será lembrado? Pelas marchas que dirigiu para garantir os direitos civis dos oprimidos? Pela linguagem de não-violência que utilizava para com aqueles que violavam os direitos civis de seu povo? Por sua famosa marcha sobre Washington e o discurso famoso: “Eu tenho um sonho”? Pelo Prêmio Nobel que ganhou? Todos esses são acontecimentos notáveis, mas em minha opinião, Martin Luther King Jr. foi um grande homem porque sua consciência foi despertada e temperada pela devoção às Escrituras. No dia anterior de sua morte, ele disse em Memphis, Tennessee: “Bem, não sei o que vai acontecer a seguir. Temos alguns dias difíceis pela frente. Mas isso não me importa agora. Porque subi ao alto da montanha e não me preocupo. Como qualquer um, eu gostaria de viver uma vida longa. A longevidade tem seu lugar. Porém, não estou inquieto por isso. Somente quero fazer a vontade de Deus. Ele me permitiu subir a montanha e eu contemplei a terra prometida. Posso não chegar lá com vocês, mas quero que saibam, hoje à noite, que nós, como um povo, chegaremos à terra prometida. Sinto-me feliz. Nada me aflige; não temo homem algum. Meus olhos viram a glória do Senhor vindouro.”8 Com aquela glória ainda brilhando em sua face, ele morreu no dia seguinte. King foi leal à sua consciência. A maior necessidade do mundo “A maior necessidade do mundo é a de homens; homens que não se comprem nem se vendam; homens que no íntimo da alma sejam verdadeiros e honestos; homens que não temam chamar o pecado pelo seu nome exato; homens cuja consciência seja tão fiel ao dever como a bússola o é ao pólo; homens que permaneçam firmes pelo que é reto, ainda que caiam os céus.”9 Quando chegamos ao ponto de termos de escolher entre o dever e a inclinação, é fácil racionalizar e tentar minimizar os perigos da violação da consciência. Permitam-me ser claro. Soam familiares a você quaisquer desses processos mentais? “Sei que não devia estar vendo isso, mas sou adulto e nada vai me prejudicar. Posso suportar bem palavreado sujo, nudez e violência. Estou na privacidade de meu lar.” “Sei que deveria devolver o dízimo, mas não posso fazê-lo. Estou endividado. A igreja usa mal o dinheiro. Ela se apostatou. Estou fazendo aquilo que acho melhor.” “Sei que não devia estar comendo ou bebendo como o faço, mas um pouquinho só não vai me fazer mal. Deus sabe que meu coração está em ordem. É difícil comer e beber de acordo com os princípios quando a gente está viajando.” Se adoto o processo de racionalização estou realmente procurando aquietar minha consciência e argumentando com o Espírito Santo. Adiando a decisão Ouço alguns adventistas dizer: “É prematuro ficar agitado por causa da segunda vinda de Cristo agora. Estamos muito longe desse acontecimento. Quando virmos a lei dominical chegar, creremos que estamos realmente no fim e então buscaremos estar em dia com Deus.” Será? A história claramente indica que a situação não é bem assim. Lembre-se da geração de Noé. “Seu tempo de graça estava prestes a expirar. O venerando patriarca tinha fielmente seguido as instruções que recebera de Deus. A arca estava concluída em todas as suas partes, conforme o Senhor determinara, e provida de alimento para o homem e os animais. E agora o servo de Deus fez seu último e solene apelo ao povo. Com angustiosa solicitude que palavras não podem exprimir, rogou que buscassem refúgio enquanto ainda se poderia achar. De novo rejeitaram suas palavras e levantaram a voz em zombaria e escárnio. Subitamente veio silêncio sobre a turba zombeteira. Animais de toda a espécie, os mais ferozes bem como os mais mansos, foram vistos vindo das montanhas e florestas e se encaminhando quietamente para a arca. Ouviu-se o rumor de um vento impetuoso e eis que aves estavam a ajuntar-se de todos os lados, escurecendo-se o céu pela sua quantidade, e em perfeita ordem passaram para a arca. Os animais obedeciam o mandado de Deus, enquanto os homens eram desobedientes... Mas os homens se haviam tornado tão endurecidos pela sua persistente rejeição da luz, que mesmo esta cena não produziu senão uma impressão momentânea.”10 A despeito desse milagre impressionante, ninguém mudou de idéia e aceitou o convite de Noé. A rejeição persistente do apelo do Espírito de Deus os deixara incapacitados de mudar. Enfrentamos um perigo semelhante. O momento de fazer o que é direito é agora! A voz de Deus falando à nossa consciência não deve ser silenciada, mas obedecida. G. Edward Reid é advogado e pastor. Trabalha como diretor de mordomia da Divisão Norte-Americana dos Adventistas do Sétimo Dia. Seu endereço: 12501 Old Columbia Pike; Silver Spring, Maryland, 20904; EUA. E-mail: 74617.2103@compuserve.com Notas e referências: 1. Ellen G. White, Testimonies for the Church (Mountain View, Califórnia: Pacific Press Publ. Assn., 1948), vol. 5, pág. 120. 2. Idem, pág. 69. 3. White, O Desejado de Todas as Nações (Santo André, SP; Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1979), pág. 700. 4. White, O Grande Conflito (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1988), pág. 109. 5. Idem, pág. 160. 6. Idem, pág. 165. 7. Idem, pág. 292. 8. A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings of Martin Luther King Jr., publicado por James M. Washington. 9. White, Educação (Santo André, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1977), pág. 57. 10. White, Patriarcas e Profetas (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995), págs. 97, 98.